


Исин давно не различает голоса.

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), Nakahira_withCats



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: отсылки к клипу Lit и «Небожителям»
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Исин давно не различает голоса.

Исин давно не различает голоса.

— Ты наш бог, — шепчут они, прячась в тенях узоров его трона, — мы вознесли тебя. На небесах и под ними нет тебе равных. Величие твоё подобно океану.

Они становятся громче.

Они оживают, выбираются из теней, множеством рук гладят его лицо, волосы, шею, плечи, то словно родного ребёнка нежно прижимая, то страстно впиваясь до синяков, как ночью в желанного мужа.

Тонкими пальцами задерживаются на кадыке, сдавливая, нажимая, перекрывая воздух, словно ошейник стягивают на провинившимся слуге:

— Мы вознесли тебя, но можем низвергнуть. Не забывай: не стоить злить нас.

Они приходят по ночам, они не любят свет, они боятся его слов, но пока Исин бездвижен и погружен в тяжелые мысли, в чувство слабости и вины, в недостаточность усилий, они сполна напиваются своей властью…

А потом в зале дворца появляется зверь в клыкастой маске и поёт о подвигах былых владык заунывную песню.

Поёт и когтистыми руками дергает струны цитры, и от этих грубых звуков тени расползаются обратно по углам.

Музыка ещё плывет в воздухе, отражаясь от стен, когда Исин встаёт с трона, вытаскивает меч и одним махом разрезает на звере цветастую ткань. Она опадает двумя неровными частями на пол, маска стукает гулко по плитам и откатывается в сторону, а цитра издает последний жалобный стон и исчезает вместе со зверем-призраком.

В этом городе нет живых людей. И даже тени и голоса — воспоминания.

Величия и низвержения.

Напоминание, как мал и ничтожен даже самый всесильный человек перед размером небес.

Как не укрыться перед их громом.

Когда Исин пал, они кричали.

— И кто теперь ты без нас?

Когда обдирал руки о камни гор, и чернотой дна и сажей красил одежду, они смеялись:

— Ты не послушался нас, кому ты нужен теперь? Какой безумец решит спуститься к тебе в бездну? Кто пойдёт за тобой?..  
… Лу Хань пошёл.

Потомок героев, любимец богов, певчая птица.  
Крылья и праздничную дорогую одежду обменял на крепкую обувь, но и ту стер, пока искал Исина среди скал, туманов, царства призраков и теней.

Нашёл и больше никогда не возвращался на небеса.

Исин выходит в сад, и среди серых и высохших, вечно опавших листвой деревьев, находит взглядом белые одежды. Лу Хань сидит камне у мертвой застывшей реки и чинит старенький, но крепкий лук: местные призраки и демоны давно их не беспокоят, но пришлые бывают агрессивны.

Прежний его лук сверкал под солнцем алмазом и золотом, а Лу Хань был первым в небесной охоте.

Исин подходит и садится у его ног, голову укладывая ему на колени.

Кожа Лу Ханя теплая, даже под слоями ханьфу, и руки теплые, когда снимают с головы тяжелую заколку.

И Исин отогревается своей черной теперь, замерзшей при падении, как та река, душой в этом тепле и закрывает глаза.

— Спи, — говорит Лу Хань, прочесывая светлым гребнем освобожденные от прически волосы, — ты достаточно был сильным.

Я посторожу твой сон.


End file.
